


Laundry Day is the Best Day

by IPaige



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPaige/pseuds/IPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is a creature of habit; he has a schedule that he sticks to and Wednesday is laundry day. It's simple, it's easy, until Clarke walks into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day is the Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I thought of and had to write, let me know what you think :)

**_Laundry Day is the Best Day_ **

****

Bellamy is a creature of habit; he has a schedule that he sticks too. It’s not like it’s written down or anything, It’s not as if he can’t do something because it isn’t in his schedule, if Octavia shows up and demands that they go out to a new club or bar, he is more then willing to go. (Mostly because she practically drags him out of the apartment, once she’s finished telling him what their doing.) But he goes, he doesn’t have to pencil it in weeks before, or anything. However, there are just certain things that he does on certain days, at certain times. It’s just who he is, so Wednesday night is laundry day.

 

It’s nothing exciting; they have washing machines and dryers in the basement of his apartment complex. Which is great, because it means he doesn’t have to find somewhere to do his laundry and travel there and carry his clothes. But the apartment complex isn’t in the greatest neighborhood and there are some dodgy individuals living there. Like Murphy who lives two floors below, Bellamy’s not sure what he does but he doesn’t keep regular hours and he always becomes very shifty when Bellamy is speaking to him. Therefore Bellamy isn’t inclined to leave his clothes unattended, which means that Wednesday night is also the night Bellamy usually starts a new book. Often sitting on the table in the small room, Bellamy’s unsure of its exact intended use, but it makes a great seat for him.

 

It starts like any other Wednesday night, Bellamy’s finished work and just after dinner he makes his way down to the basement to do his laundry. Okay, so he’ll admit his ~~schedule~~ routine probably has something to do with his ‘control issues,’ (Octavia’s words) which means once he gets to the basement, he empties his laundry basket onto the table, separating them into whites, darks and underwear. His in the process of this when she walks in, she catches his eyes because his never seen her before, she must be new to the apartment complex. By the time Bellamy’s turned she’s already at the washing machine, dumping everything from her basket into the one machine. Placing her coin in the slot and turning on the machine, his a little shocked when she immediately turns blowing him away with a wide smile. She’s dressed in shorts and a tank with an unzipped hoodie placed over her tank. Bellamy can’t help eyeing her now that he has access to her full figure. She’s eyeing Bellamy too, just not in quite the same way as he does her. She’s walking towards him, stopping once she reaches him, up close Bellamy notices even more about her like the small mole above her lip and the blonde curls escaping the bun on top of her head. There’s paint behind her left ear and some of it covering her collarbone, “how long do they normally go for?” she turned to point her thumb towards the washing machines.

 

It exposed a slip of skin between her top and shorts, drawing Bellamy’s eyes. It made her smirk when she turned back, “umm - like 40 minutes.” He has to think about it, he normally doesn’t take note, as his always too busy getting lost in his new novel. Only putting it down to take out the first load, and put in the second. Rotating them between the washing machine, dryer and finally folded in his laundry basket.

 

“Awesome” she’s eyeing his separated clothing, smiling softly at the clothes before facing Bellamy again. “Guess I’ll see you then,” and just like that she’s gone.

 

Bellamy shakes off the meeting, putting in his first load and settling down on top of the table, with his novel firmly in his lap. He’d planned on forgetting the whole meeting, sure that he’d probably only ever see her a handful of times for only a few minutes throughout the complex, except Bellamy had miscalculated. She obviously had to return for her clothing, when she returns his still bent over with his book in his lap.

 

“Well hello again,” she’s smirking at his bent form; he’d managed to contort and twist his body into a squished mess on top of the table.

 

Bellamy’s off the table so fast that his dropped his book on the ground, the sound is loud enough that it causes the girl in the room with him to turn around, jumping slightly at the sound. She’s watching him intently; it causes a deep blush to run up his neck. He hopes that his darker shade of skin is enough to cover it, by the time he thinks of something to say she’s already dumping her clothes in the dryer and his expecting her to walk out again. So his (pleasantly) surprised when she picks his book up off the ground, pulling herself up to sit on the table facing him. “The Iliad?”

 

The book is worn and old, clearly it has been read multiple times, and Bellamy can’t help but be slightly embarrassed. Not many people he knows have heard of it, “No man or women born, coward or brave, can shun his destiny.” She’s smiling brightly at him now, apparently quite impressed with herself. Bellamy has to admit that his quite impressed with her too.

 

“You’ve read it?”

 

“Hmm yep,” she’s swinging her legs back and forth, flipping through the book, although she’s gentle with the brittle pages. “Okay I’ll admit it, I read it for college and liked the quote so I wrote it on my textbook and ended up looking at it everyday, so it’s pretty much the only thing I remember.” By the end of her little speech she’s blushing and biting her bottom lip, as if she’s unsure about how he will respond.

 

Bellamy can’t help it though and his laughing quietly at the way she’s eyeing him, daring him to say something against her. His laughter seems to have eased something in her though, because she’s holding out her hand, “Clarke.”

 

-&-

 

It’s as simple as that; Clarke becomes apart of his routine. He sees her every Wednesday night, but while Bellamy is still a strict creature of habit who shows up at the same time every week, separating his clothes and working his way through his washing. Clarke seems to work on a much more relaxed schedule, sometimes she shows up when his half way through his washing, sometimes before he even gets there and sometimes as his walking out the door. But once she sees him, she always takes the opportunity to stop and talk with him. Bellamy notices she doesn’t like waiting for her washing, more often then not she becomes antsy. Which results in her rolling her eyes and walking out, returning later to collect her things, but she stays while her clothes are in the dryer.

 

Eventually Bellamy notices that Clarke is showing up later, so Bellamy begins to find reasons to move back his routine, like deciding to do the dishes by hand after dinner. Bellamy tells himself that it’s purely a coincidence that this results in Bellamy being there when Clarke arrives, him also still being there when she returns to transfer her washing into the dryer. Which ultimately results in the two of them sitting on top of the table together, while Clarke waits for her clothes to dry and Bellamy works his way through his second load of washing.

 

They argue a lot too, but it’s fun and stupid and Bellamy enjoys it a lot more then he should. It’s about two months after Bellamy met Clarke, and three months after she moved into the apartment complex that it happens. Their fighting over creatures in mythology, each of them arguing about which creature would make the greatest sidekick. “A griffin! Seriously Clarke could you be more ridiculous?”

 

“Okay Blake, what the hell do you have against griffins? They are literally a lion and an eagle!” It’s a ridiculous argument, but Clarke’s swinging her legs back and forth, so Bellamy thinks it’s safe to assume that she’s enjoying it as much as him.

 

Besides the dryer with her clothes finished a while ago and Clarke hasn’t even made a move to get her clothes, “yes, but you only picked a griffin because it’s your last name.”

 

“Exactly! It’s as if its meant to be.”

 

“You don’t pick your sidekick based on their name, you pick them based on their abilities.”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes in response, “Your always so rational Bellamy, sometimes you just have to go with your heart.” Bellamy’s shocked when she jumps off the table loudly exclaiming where her heart lies, “and my heart screams GRIFFIN, what would you pick?”

 

Something about Clarke’s words speak to Bellamy and he thinks maybe now would be a good time to gage how Clarke feels about him, whether she thinks about him like he thinks about her. Whether she thinks about his lips, or hands like he does hers. His stepping forward, into Clarke’s personal space there’s barely an inch between them. If he bent down, he could kiss her. Clarke’s eyes are confused, hazy and nervous but Bellamy isn’t quite sure it’s a good thing. She seems to be grasping at words, trying to find something to say.

 

“Clarke,” there’s a lean brunette standing in the doorway, she’s eyeing Bellamy with an intense, dark look. Which has him completely unnerved, his seen her around the apartment complex before, always with the same dark look and permanent scowl.

 

Clarke’s smiles when the woman in the door says her name, smiling gently and turning her full attention on the newcomer, “Lexa.”

 

Bellamy is already taking steps away from Clarke, forcing space between them. The woman, Lexa, takes the opportunity to step in between the space Bellamy has created. Wrapping her body around Clarke’s, “what’s taking so long? You’ve been down here for over an hour and a half.” Lexa’s eyeing him again, there’s not an inch of a smile on her face, and the way she’s looking at him displays a clear threat in her eyes.

 

“Sorry Lexa, I got caught up talking to Bellamy.” Clarke’s eyes are solely focused on Lexa, bright and loving. When Bellamy sees the look he can’t help but wish the look were directed at him instead, “I’ll grab my clothes and come up now.”

 

Lexa’s eyeing him again, “I’ll meet you upstairs.” Then she’s leaning towards Clarke to kiss her lips softly.

 

When Lexa’s gone the atmosphere is different in the room, Bellamy suddenly can’t help but feel as if the room has halved in size. His walking towards the washing machine pulling out his clothing in order to give his hands something to do, and an excuse to not have to look at Clarke. “Bell-“

 

“The chimera, it’s ferocious, can breathe fire, is a lion, goat, _and_ a snake. Obvious choice for a powerful and awesome sidekick.” While he’d spoken, Bellamy had quickly removed his clothes not bothering to put them in the dryer, instead placing them on top of his first completed load in his basket.

 

He’s almost out the door when Clarke speaks, “Bellamy I thought you knew that I –“ and now his feels like shit.

 

“No, Clarke seriously it’s fine.” Clarke shouldn’t have to apologize for being gay, for being who she is, he’s the one who read the situation wrong.

 

-&-

 

Bellamy felt like a dick, not just for how wrong he read the Clarke situation, but more because she felt the need to apologize for just being who she is. The Wednesday after the ‘incident’ (as Bellamy’s taken to calling his horrendous attempt at hitting on a lesbian) when it’s laundry day, Bellamy contemplates not going, but see his got a set routine.

 

Therefore, it’s Wednesday night, just after dinner and his heading down to the basement to do his laundry. Bellamy stops short when he gets to the doorway, Clarke’s right in front of him. Sitting on the table, swinging her legs, their long and slightly bronzed and just because she’ll never be interested doesn’t mean he can’t just look. It’s a little awkward and their not speaking but Clarke smiles and it’s a little easier when Bellamy knows she doesn’t hate him for his actions last week, “did you know, that the earliest reference of the chimera was a written description in the Iliad?”

 

Just like that they’re back to how they were originally, stupid arguments, sarcasm and all. It’s not what he wanted, but it’s almost enough. Bellamy thinks their acquaintances – good ones, but they could be friends, great friends and he thinks that at least there’s that.

 

-&-

 

It’s for that reason, two weeks later on a Friday night Bellamy is walking up the flight of stairs from his apartment level to Clarke's, to knock on her door. Octavia and Miller’s words ringing in his ears, their conversation was perfectly timed and aimed towards provoking Bellamy into getting their way.

 

…

 

“Come on, Bell!”

 

“I already agreed to go to Dropship with you, isn’t that enough?” Bellamy had rolled his eyes, he was willingly going to a dark, dirty club, where the music was too loud, and the crowd a little too crazy. Why did his sister always have to push it? He’d raised her better then this.

 

“Bell, for weeks all I’ve heard is you go _on-and-on_ ” intense eye roll, okay yer that look was definitely learnt from Bellamy, “about Clarke, so just go invite her!” and Bellamy would have been able to worm his way out of it, or distract Octavia, if Miller hadn’t walked into the apartment right then.

 

“Not Clarke again, I swear if Little Blake is now obsessed with her too I’m moving out.” Miller’s voice was gruff; he was pushing between the two of them into the kitchen, clear distain on his face for the two siblings chosen conversation topic.

 

Oh shit, Bellamy’s never getting out of this now. Octavia’s eyes have lite up and she’s watching Miller move around the kitchen with clear interest. Miller knows the look and his beginning to get a little twitchy, “so Bellamy talks about Clarke to everyone huh?”

 

Miller’s nodding slightly, which only makes Octavia grin wider. Miller seems a little unsure of where the conversation is going, but once he sees the clear uncomfortable and tense movement of Bellamy’s body he decides he’d rather side with Octavia, Bellamy assumes it’s because he knows it will make him even more uncomfortable. “Yep all the time, _‘will Clarke like this shirt?’ ‘does it look like I’m trying to hard? – It has to look good, but still like something you’d wear to do laundry.’ “_ Miller’s smirking while he imitates Bellamy and his constant questioning.

 

“Well, its settled you have to invite her Bell”

 

Miller’s not one for words, but tonight he just wont shut up. “I’m in, I’m always up for anything that will make Bellamy uncomfortable.” It’s true; Bellamy can see it now, Miller smirking at him across the bar, while Bellamy makes eyes at Clarke, (even if he will deny making them later).

 

Then Bellamy’s forced to listen to the two of them, Octavia talking about love schemes and pushing the two of them together since “Bellamy’s not man enough to do it himself.” Miller’s responding with sounds of agreement, and his got a shit-eating grin on his face that he makes sure to direct at Bellamy.

 

It continues on like this for a while, Octavia making snipes about Bellamy’s lack of game and his ‘grandpa’ style of courting. Miller’s not helping at all and their conversation is grating on his nerves. “Alright enough, you’re both hilarious, now move on.”

 

“Look Bell,” Octavia is giving him a fake sympathetic smile, “we get it, you don’t have the rocking bod and game like me and Miller do. But you still gotta try, you know get out there, just ask her.”

 

“She’s gay! There is absolutely nothing going on with Clarke, were _just_ friends.”

 

The first part seems to have stumped Octavia and even though she’s realizing that she won’t be able to help her brother find a girlfriend or plan one of her over the top plots, she’s still refusing to back down about her thoughts on Bellamy’s feelings. “Oh well, if your _just_ friends, why wouldn’t you want to invite her? You know hang out somewhere that doesn’t have washing machines and dryers in the same room.”

 

There’s a challenge in her voice and Miller’s in the background with a stony look on his face and a raised eyebrow and fuck it they know he can’t back down from a challenge. His already making his way out the door when he hears Miller’s “hmm” there’s a clear question in his voice. Too late.

 

…

 

So it’s for that reason that his standing in front of Clarke’s door, there is no way his going back to his apartment without at least asking Clarke, Octavia would skin him. Maybe he could wait her out, Octavia’s always ready for a party, and she’s already ready to go. She wants to leave in an hour, if his not back by then, she’ll probably leave without him… or come looking for him. Yer that’s not happening, so with that thought in mind Bellamy knocks on her door before he can think of another escape, god he hopes Lexa doesn’t answer.

 

He’s about to walk away after he’s been standing there for almost 5 minutes, when he hears a crash on the other side of the wall. “oh fuck,” that’s Clarke and his a little concerned but then the doors ripped open and Clarke’s standing in front of him with paint running down her shirt, it makes Bellamy smile. “Hey Bellamy, everything alright?”

 

“Um yer,” fuck he should have planned out what he was going to say, “look I’m going to a bar with my sister and friends, she thinks you should come.” Bellamy tries to ignore the fact that his statement kind of implies he must talk about her to his sister and friends, otherwise why would she want Clarke to come.

 

Clarke must realize this too, because she’s eyeing him carefully and has an eyebrow raised, thankfully she seems to agree to ignore it. “Alright, but can I bring my roommate?”

 

Bellamy’s surprised when she so readily agrees and finds himself nodding and much more ecstatic about going out tonight. “Yer, of course, we’re going to Dropship, we’re going to leave in about an hour?”

 

“Alright, I’ll meet you at your apartment in like 50 minutes.” Clarke’s smile is gorgeous and Bellamy has to tell himself repeatedly on the way back to his apartment that he shouldn’t be thinking things like that.

 

-&-

 

The Dropship is the same as every other time Octavia has forced Bellamy to go, dark and dingy, but it’s one of the better bars Octavia takes him to. He can’t complain too much, the music is okay and it’s not the kind of place that gets filled with drunk college frat guys making dicks of themselves. But right now it’s his favorite place because Clarke’s sitting next to him in the booth they have, she’s wearing a short, silver, sparkly dress, it’s not low cut or over the top but still draws people’s eyes to her cleavage and is wrapped tight around her body. It show’s off all the right places and Bellamy will admit to being a little awestruck when she showed up at his door, (okay extremely awestruck), he may have gotten so distracted that when Clarke had introduced her roommate, he hadn’t heard a word she said.

 

He’s still a little unsure about what her name is, (due to the distraction) but knows that she’s an attractive Latino who doesn’t smile much, Clarke seems to like riling her up just as much as she does Bellamy. Bellamy’s (originally Octavia’s but they kinda wormed their way into his life too) friends Jasper and Monty show up later and Monty is immediately drawn to Clarke, who they all find out used to share some classes with each other in college before she dropped out.

 

“You dropped out?” Bellamy’s a little shocked, he fought tooth and nail, putting everything he had into getting into collage and staying in college.

 

Clarke looks a little embarrassed, “yer, pre-med but I dropped out, I wasn’t very good at it.”

 

Raven (as he learned was her name after Clarke whispered it in his ear when he bashfully admitted to her he didn’t know) is laughing slightly at Clarke’s statement; “bullshit” the rest of the group is now interested in the conversation topic. “She was top of her class, she just didn’t like it.”

 

“Raven!”

 

“You were top of your class and dropped out?” Bellamy can’t stop the shock from resonating in his words.

 

“Yer, but it wasn’t really me. I don’t know, “ Clarke shrugs her shoulders, “I love art, so I got an art degree instead.” She’s eyeing him now, daring him to judge her life choices. But Bellamy’s impressed, she’s obviously passionate about art and to walk away from a degree, which would offer her a pretty decent life, is something Bellamy just doesn’t think he could do.

 

But there’s paint behind her ear on her neck, her blonde hair is out, the natural curls delicately placed around her head and Bellamy can’t imagine her any other way.

 

It’s later in the night when Octavia has pulled Clarke, Raven and the others out to dance that Miller confronts him, “she’s gay.”

 

“Yes Miller, I’m the one who told you that.” Bellamy figures sarcasm and wit is the best way to move this conversation along.

 

“Well, you don’t seem to act like you do around her”

 

“Miller!” he gasps, feigning disbelief, “are _you_ saying that I should treat people different based on their sexual orientation? Bit hypocritical.”

 

Miller doesn’t roll his eyes like Bellamy expected, instead turning to face him head on. “I’m _saying_ the way you look at her isn’t how you should look at someone who could never be interested in you, the way you are obviously interested in her.”

 

“I’m not-“

 

“Yes you are, and you need to get over it. Because the only one whose going to get hurt is you” and Bellamy wants to deny it and dispute his words, but then his looking at Clarke. She’s smiling and twisting her body to the music, and Bellamy can’t take his eyes off her. Yer he can’t deny it, Miller smacks his shoulder to bring him back and his eyes are understanding, “come on, I’ll buy the next round.”

 

After that night, Clarke becomes a more permanent fixture in Bellamy’s life. She and Raven have moved into his friend group and it’s great, really great. Their best friends and Bellamy doesn’t regret it (although he finds himself going to bars move then he would like), but it doesn’t exactly help his situation with Clarke. He thinks it might be easier if their friendship was still just restricted to Wednesday nights in the basement. But then she laughs or smiles, and he really can’t think about not being around to see that.

 

Clarke brings Lexa out a few times, but she’s distant from the group and more often then not she drags Clarke away from the group, they don’t stay for long after that and Clarke is always left to tell the group their leaving by herself. It’s clear that Lexa doesn’t like Bellamy or any of the others really (he’d almost choked on his tongue when Raven had muttered about the cold-hearted bitch). Bellamy wanted to feel bad, he honestly does, but he doesn’t really like her either.

 

-&-

 

The dislike for Lexa only grows when he walks into the basement one Wednesday night to find Clarke with red eyes and a miserable expression on her face. She perks up when Bellamy walks in, faking a smile. “Jeez Bell, it’s been a long time since I’ve beat you to the laundry room, distracted by a documentary on Netflix?” Her words are mocking, but her tone clearly indicates how miserable she is.

 

Clarke’s in the middle of separating her clothes, that in itself is concerning. Bellamy’s behind her before he can really think it over, pulling her into his arms where he just lets her cry while he holds her.

 

“Lexa and I had a fight,” her words are soft and she’s stuffed herself so far into his chest that he almost can’t hear her.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bellamy really hopes she says no, he doesn’t think he can handle hearing about their relationship. But he also wants her to know that she can talk to him, there’s not much Bellamy wouldn’t do for Clarke, even if it ends up hurting him.

 

“Hmm,” her heads still buried in his shirt, “nope” she pops the ‘p’ in her answer. It’s cute and light and makes Bellamy’s heart flutter, god, one day Clarke might just be what breaks him.

 

He should push her away, make a joke or change the subject. But it’s so much easier to just hold her, so he does. Bellamy doesn’t know how long they stand there for, but its perfect. She’s small and petite wrapped tight in his arms and even though his forced to bend to wrap his arms comfortably around her waist and it’s making his back hurt a little, there’s no where else he’d rather be.  

 

When they finally let go of each other, they both start their washing, Clarke throws in everything she has into one load, and when their both sitting on the table Clarke finally talks. “Do you have a book with you?”

 

Bellamy makes a big show of patting himself down with over exaggerated movements, then looking around the room as if a book will magically appear. It makes her smile and Bellamy feels proud, “I’m gonna say no, not right now.” His voice is tinged with sarcasm, and when it makes Clarke roll her eyes and bite her lip, Bellamy want to tug it out with his teeth, instead he settles for asking, “why?”

 

“I wanted you to read to me, but” she makes a big show of exhaling and huffing, “I guess you’ll just have to tell me a story.”

“Have you heard the story of Persephone?”

 

“No Bell, I’ve never heard what’s considered one of the most popular and commonly studied classical mythology stories ever.”

 

Bellamy glares at her, “do you want to hear the story or not?” Clarke nods and tucks her body into his, “Alright…”

His half way through the story, when the washing machine dings, notifying them that it’s finished. But Clarke’s holding onto his shirt and there’s a clear implication that she won’t be letting go until she hears the end. Watching her twist her hand in his shirt, Bellamy realizes he loves laundry day, there’s a small voice in his head that tells him it’s not the only thing that he loves. He shuts it up quickly, swallowing the tightness in his throat and continues with the story.

 

-&-

 

His dislike for Lexa only grows over the weeks, Lexa and Clarke have been fighting a lot more and the few times his ran into Lexa in the hallways she’s tense and angry. But her eyes are never filled with tears, when Bellamy takes it upon himself to find Clarke after his run ins with Lexa, it only makes the ones in Clarke’s eyes seem larger and sadder.

 

Clarke never wants to talk about the fights with Lexa, but she likes Bellamy to tell her stories while she curls into his side. Bellamy can’t deny her, especially after he finds her drawings, her own recreations of the characters in the Greek myths. It’s just another thing that makes Bellamy’s heart flutter and his throat tighten. She let’s him take a few of them under the guise of putting them up in his classroom, but once his back in his apartment he can’t bare to part from them and shudders at the thought of leaving them in his classroom where any student could touch or destroy them.

 

“Clarke!” Bellamy walks into her apartment without even knocking, (which had become quite a common occurrence between the two of them) and it’s probably one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

 

Lexa and Clarke are currently in the middle of the living room; Clarke has tears running down her face and Bellamy even spies a few running down Lexa’s cheeks. Lexa turns away, huffing and angrily rubbing at her cheeks. “Sorry, Bell I can’t talk right now. I need to discuss some things with Lexa.”

 

That should have been enough; he should have walked out the door right then, but Lexa’s fuming and watching the two of them. “You sure? Everything okay in here?”

 

Lexa snorts and huffs, “Yes _Bell,_ we’re fine. We don’t need your help, so why don’t you get the fuck out?” Lexa doesn’t scream or shout, but her words are cruel and punishing just begging him to say something.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke’s watching her and she’s clearly trying to tell her off without actually saying the words.

 

“Tell him to leave. Now. Or I’ll leave.” Bellamy sees the moment Clarke registers the threat, her eyes hardening and there’s a response on the tip of her tongue.

 

Before she can snap out a response, Bellamy interrupters them. “It’s alright Clarke, I’ll see you later okay?”

 

Bellamy swears he hears Lexa mutter something along the lines of “I bet you will,” but he lets it pass. Instead choosing to focus on Clarke, who nods her head before moving to face the other side of the room.

 

-&-

 

Bellamy hasn’t see Clarke for over a week, she’d only responded to one of his texts telling him she couldn’t talk at the moment and would organize a time for them to catch up at a later date. It’s Wednesday night and his praying that Clarke will be there, but after waiting an hour after his finished his washing, the hopes kind of disappeared. He contemplates messaging her again, or just going to her apartment and knocking on her door, but talks himself out of it. Telling himself that her reluctance to see him and the disregard of him has a perfectly acceptable and reasonable explanation.

 

By Friday night, Bellamy’s going a little stir crazy; he always knew he was attached to Clarke. But it appears the attachment is a lot stronger then he thought, Miller had snorted at his behavior and Bellamy swore he muttered something along the lines of “told you so.” Bellamy ignored the comment, knowing it was in reference to their conversation in the bar the first time he met her. Since he’s sitting on the couch binge watching history documents, it’s pretty clear whose upset and who has gotten hurt.

 

Miller jumps over the back of the couch to sit next to him, “You know you’re kinda pathetic”

 

“Yep” turning to smirk at Miller, “have been for quite a while.”

 

“Shouldn’t be proud of that” and Bellamy can’t say anything back, because honestly he can’t find it in himself to regret how he feels about Clarke, not even now when she’s ignoring him.

 

They spend the rest of their night watching documentaries on Netflix, and Miller only complains once per documentary. He even lets Bellamy criticize and comment on every inaccuracy and go on for 10 minute long speeches when he claims the documentary hasn’t perfectly covered a fact or topic.

 

It’s nice, and Bellamy enjoys his time with Miller. But he can’t help but think that he would enjoy it more if Clarke were there, interrupting all his speeches to make stupid comments, purposely providing incorrect information to grate on Bellamy’s nerves. God, his more pathetic then even Miller knows.

 

 

The next Wednesday is the first time in a long time that Bellamy doesn’t do his laundry, it would hurt too much to show up and wait for Clarke, only for her to not show up again. He’d broken earlier in the day and messaged Clarke to ask if she was okay and if she was going to show up tonight. He didn’t get a reply, and his trying everything to understand and it’s just not working.

 

-&-

 

By the Saturday night, Octavia has dragged him out of his apartment calling everyone to meet them at a bar called grounders. Clarke hasn’t been out in the past two weeks so neither has Bellamy, so his not sure why this bar was chosen. But when he hears from Jasper that they’ve been to this bar about 3 times each week, his confused. However, the hulking bartender whose covered in tattoos talking to Octavia kind of clears it up for him.

 

Bellamy’s sitting in a booth with Miller, Jasper, Monty and Raven. Raven’s ignoring him, making conversation with everyone but him. He lasts for an hour, but only because his too embarrassed to ask in front of the others. When it’s finally just the two of them, he jumps at the chance.

 

“So umm” he figures he should subtly lead into it, you know pretend his somewhat cool about his _obsession_ (Miller’s words) with Clarke. “How’s work?”

 

Raven eyes him, “don’t try and suck up, just man up and ask what you wanna know Blake?”

 

Well that went out the window, he lets out long sigh, letting his head fall back against the booth. “How’s Clarke?”

 

“Good”

 

He waits, tearing at the label on his beer hoping she’ll continue without his prompting.

 

“Come on Reyes”

 

“Alright, alright, put away the baby eyes Blake. She’s been better, she just needs to think some things over.”

 

“What things?”

 

Raven’s rolling her eyes, “ _Lexa”_ she sneers her name and Bellamy likes knowing his not the only one who dislikes Clarke’s girlfriend. “Told Clarke that she needed to chose between you and her.”

 

Bellamy knew Lexa didn’t like him but not to this extent, “oh, … what did Clarke say?”

 

Raven looks slightly uncomfortable and is looking anywhere but at him and it’s a clear enough answer for Bellamy, “Got it.” He’s off before Raven can say anything, he can hear her calling his name but he refuses to turn. If Clarke’s going to cut him out she could at least have the decency to tell him to his face.

 

 

When he’s finally standing in front of her apartment door, his anger has grown ten-fold. At Clarke for just cutting him out, at himself, because honestly what did he expect liking someone like Clarke. Before he can talk himself out of it, Bellamy bangs on her door, blocking out everything but his anger.

 

Clarke opens the door in just an oversized jumper, the shoulders falling down, exposing her soft skin. Her hair is up in a bun and it allows Bellamy to see so much of her and its more then enough to distract him.

 

“Bell? What are you doing here?” The slight smile on her face is soft and wrong. She looks happy to see him, and Bellamy hates that, because after what he now knows he knows it’s fake. It must be.

 

“I’m giving you a chance”

 

Clarke looks confused and hesitant about responding, Bellamy can see it in the pucker between her eyebrows. “What?”

 

“To tell me about Lexa,” Bellamy is trying to cut out all his emotions pretend that none of this is affecting him.

 

“You know?” Clarke’s watching him and Bellamy can’t gage her facial expression, but it’s not what’s expected.

 

“Yes! I do!”

 

“and… you’re mad?” Clarke seems shocked by his response. That only makes it worse, did he really mean so little to her that she doesn’t even care about cutting him out?

 

“Of course I am,” Bellamy sneers and can’t help the condescending look he sends her way.

 

Clarke looks like she’s about cry, unable to form words and Bellamy’s had enough, storming down the hallway to head towards his apartment.

 

-&-

 

He ignores her calls and texts, when she shows up at the apartment Bellamy sends Miller to answer the door and lie about where he is. After Miller shuts the door, he makes sure to tell Bellamy exactly what he thinks of him and his actions.

 

“She’s the one who cut me out,” Bellamy’s voice is bitter at both Clarke and Miller for calling him out his attitude.

 

“Really? From where I stand you’re the one’s who’s doing the cutting.”

 

“She’s just feeling guilty, I don’t want to have to listen to her explain why we can’t be friends.”

 

Miller rolls his eyes, “Well don’t expect me to answer the door next time.”

 

-&-

 

The calls and messages stop, and Bellamy figures that it’s done. That they will both move on with their lives, separate from each other. It’s hard to think about but he survived without her before, he can survive without her now.

 

Bellamy contemplates once again changing laundry days, but figures Clarke will anyway. He senses her behind him before she says anything, sending a shiver up his spine. When she doesn’t say anything, Bellamy just continues to put his wet clothes in the dryer. He finally has no excuse to not turn around, but he’s not expecting to see Clarke the way he does.

 

She looks broken, “Where’s your laundry?” He keeps his voice dry, not showing any emotion.

 

“You’re a dick”

 

“Well, to be honest I thought you knew that.”

 

Clarke’s looking down and moving her hands a lot, “I thought we were friends, I th-“

 

Bellamy’s annoyed because it’s not fair for her to turn this around, “Yer so did I!”

 

“That’s not fair Bellamy,” Clarke rubbing at her cheeks where the tears are falling, “it’s not like I planned to feel this way.”

 

Bellamy shakes his head, she’s confusing him, “no, you just cut me out.”

 

“What?” Clarke’s confused and Bellamy realizes that their conversation is disjointed and they seem to each be having their own, separate from the other. Clarke is shaking her head, clearly intent on getting out what she needs to say. “I’m sorry, but after I broke up with Lexa I just needed some time to process my feelings for you. I get that you don’t feel the same, but I didn’t think that would mean we couldn’t be friends.”

 

Bellamy almost chokes on his tongue, “your feelings?”

 

Clarke’s rolling her eyes, “yes, I know you don’t feel the same. But I’ll get over it, I didn’t think that would mean we can’t be friends.”

 

“You have feelings for me?” He understands he’s probably gaping at Clarke right now and repeating himself, but he’s struggling to understand.

 

There’s a blush moving from her face, down her chest. It’s a pretty clear answer but Clarke manages to squeak out a small ‘yes.’

 

“And that’s why you broke up with Lexa?”

 

Clarke seems to understand now that Bellamy had no clue of her feelings, and Bellamy’s trying to think of something to say. Clarke is twisting her right foot, refusing to make eye contact with him, “so you weren’t ignoring me because you found out I liked you?”

 

Bellamy’s brain isn’t functioning and the words are spewing forth before he can stop himself, “You’re gay.”

 

“No, I’m bi.”

 

“And you like me?” Clarke nods, “Oh.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“And that’s why you broke up with Lexa?”

 

Clarke murmurs an agreement to his question, “She could tell I liked you and told me to either stop being your friend or we were over,” Bellamy watches her shoulders shrug. “I was kind of in denial until I realized that I’d rather lose Lexa then you.”

 

There’s a small moment when Bellamy questions himself about what he’s about to do but then he goes for it, before it’s too late and another snarky brunette walks into Clarke’s life. He wraps his arms around her pulling her towards him, leaning forward to taste her lips. Bellamy’s soft at first, allowing her the opportunity to control the speed and passion. But it’s not long before her hands are pulling at his curls, forcing him to bend further into her body.

 

Bellamy jerks back quickly, “So would you like to go out with me?”

 

Clarke’s rolling her eyes, he’d be offended but she’s already pulling at his neck to meet his lips. Her tongue’s running along his bottom lip begging for entrance, Bellamy jerks away again, Clarke chasing after his mouth as he moves. Bellamy smirks when she does, “That’s not an answer Clarke.”

 

“Well if you’d stop pulling away, I might being saying ‘yes’ repeatedly and loudly by now.”

 

Bellamy’s eyebrows are almost jumping off his face, “are you implying what I think you’re implying?” He smirks, waiting for her answer.

 

“Why don’t you come here and find out?”

 

He attacks her lips again, hands tightening on her hips. When Clarke’s nibbling her way down his neck, biting and licking at the red marks she makes to soothe the flesh. Groaning when she hits his collarbone, pulling her up to place her on the table. Clarke automatically wraps her legs around his waist, bringing her lower body flush against his. When her hands are tugging at his shirt, dragging it down his shoulders, he can’t stop himself from muttering, “laundry day is the best day.”

 

                                             


End file.
